Forum:Head G/B and Prefects vote forum
Hi! I have started a vote on who should hold the positions of Head Girl/Boy, and Prefect of their House. In order to gain such a position, you will be chosen according to the following: For Head Girl/Boy and Prefect: #Friendly towards other users #Willing to share your opinion #A frequent editor #Following the rules of the wiki You can vote 1 person for Head Boy, 1 person for Head Girl, and 1 person for a Prefect. Below are the names of all users that have been active here in the last 60 days. If you are NOT running for a position, please delete your name from the list below. If I have forgotten you, feel free to add your name below. The elections will be made on August 10, 2010. P.S. I am not running because I think that it would be unfair if I won, as I created the vote in the first place. --peace~ love~ tater tots 00:39, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Are we still voting? and if not, who won and am i prefect? -LTWIC- (Laura Trealawney Who Is Confused) 01:49, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Vote 76.214.52.217 (aka -LauraTrelawney- / -LT- / -LegolasFan-) Running for: Head Girl or Prefect (please specify which one you are voting for) Reasons why she should be elected: Why I should be Elected; #Friendly: Check!!!!! #amazing ideas: see below-- #other resons: *i am fun to be with *LOVE CHOCOLATE!!!!!! *can make ppl laugh *am incredibly imaginative *am a writer (writing a book that may actually get published!) *am THE biggest contributor on this wiki (930 something edits as of July 25 2010) *am obbsessed with HP *im the oldest of anyone on this wiki that i know of (13 in november) *have a good sense of humor *one of the only users who is not an administrator or beau. * have been on this wiki for a really long time (since scar re-discovered it) * am not a vandal * follow ALL the wiki rules (including the one about age restriction for users...) * am nice to people, including new users and old * am learning a new language, elfish Sindarin from lord of the rings! * learn quickly * learn from my mistakes * and am all around AWESOME!!!! --have some great story ideas for when i can blog, figured out how to get the userboxes onto this wiki, made 99.99999999999999999% of the userboxes on this wiki, made up Laura Back (who has gone on to be in two blog stories -ER, ER the second, HWATEW and HFY, got philered to bring his fictional self from HP wiki to here, the only anon user on this wiki, made a bunch of articles and made the super long hermione granger page!!!!!!! Good Luck People!!!!!!!!!!! please please please vote for me! -LT- Amount of Votes: Head Girl: 1 (edit up to next number when you vote) Prefect: 1 (edit up to next number when you vote) Comments: Good Luck! I wanted to vote for you for Head Girl, but we really need a prefect. And who says that prefect isn't at least as important as Head Girl? Aliceandjasperforever Running for: Head Girl Reasons why she should be elected: I am running for head girl because- 1.I was the one who origianally started user boxes here (though i cannot make them) 2. I am not a vandalizer, and I am nice to all people (especialy users here) 3.I follow all wiki rules 4.I edit frequently, though I have the least amount of edits here, though I am working on it. 5. I share all my opinions, including negative ones, but normally, it's constructive critisism! 6. I am sponatneous! 7. I wear leg warmers in the summer 8. Im OBSEESED with jeggings and Kelly Clarckson, and Sara Barielles, Lights, Avirl Lavinge, and Butterfly Boucher! 9. I love red vines! (its a very potter sequal joke!) 10. I started a lily potter blog, in which she is a metamorphagus. 11. In my Lily potter blog, most people in albus potter and the next generation are in the blog. 12. I have made alot of elouai dolls for random pages that i click on when i click the random page button. 13. I am a awesome person, who everyone in the seventh grade now thinks that i am a goth, because i wore black today. 14. I am the oldest REGISTERED (thats a key word) contributer) Laura is older than me, but she's not registered. 15. I love using key words. 16. I am taking pre-algebra (that class would probably bore the heck out of you) 17. I get exctied and hyper easily! 18. I am TOTALLY AWESOME (another very potter muscial joke LOL!) Hope that helps, good luck to everybody else! Amount of Votes: 2 (edit up to next number when you vote) Comments: Good Luck AAJF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -LT- Good luck! It would be weird if you tied again... Hermione524 Running for: Head Girl Reasons why she should be elected: #I am very nice #I am very friendly #I have ideas for fanfics even better than Rose Weasley, including a Tonks/Lupin, and a trilogy that is The Next Generation and the Deathly Hallows #In my fanfic, Rose is going to die...TWICE! Or is she...? #I was the one who started the whole elouai thingy #I have the same taste in books as Scarletmoon579 and -LT- #I think that it is totally unfair that -LT- can't get an account #I don't judge people until I have all the facts #I really like ice cream! (OK, that was random, speaking of which...) #I am really RANDOM!!! #I like to laugh a lot #I am not easily offended by bad words/inapproprietness in stories, but I probably won't use them #I am a Scorrose supporter #I AM AWESOME, PPLZ! Amount of Votes: 2 (edit up to next number when you vote) Comments:GOOD LUCK HERMIONE524!!!!!!! Here's to hoping that we won't have another confusing tie. Results For Head Girl: We have a tie between Aliceandjasperforever and Hermione 524. There will be a re-election due to this problem. For Head Boy: Philered is Head Boy with 2 votes.